totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Wolisz mieć węża w drużynie?
Drużyny Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 18 Chris: W poprzednim odcinku... Izzy zaczęła się kłócić ze swoimi „przyjaciółkami”, czyli Zillą i Oskop, jednak ostatecznie jej prawdziwymi przyjaciółkami zostały Jennifer i LeShawna. Drużyna Wojowników zaczęła manipulować Zoey i zwróciła ją przeciwko Bridgette, a Heather i Duncan założyli sojusz przeciwko Jeanette. Szkoda, że właśnie ona to usłyszała. Zadaniem był Konkurs Piosenki! Były wpadki, były pocałunki, były zaskoczenia! Izzy, faworyzowana przez jednego z jurorów, wygrała, podobnie jak Luzaki, za to Wojownikom brakło dosłownie jednego punktu do zwycięstwa. Przegrały oczywiście Modelki i moją decyzją z gry wyleciała LeShawna, zostawiając Jennifer jako ostatnią Modelkę! Zostało już tylko 12 zawodników! Kto wyleci dzisiaj? Oglądajcie Drużyny Totalnej Porażki! Intro Kamera pokazuje Hotel, w którym mieszkają uczestnicy. Na początek wchodzi do luksusowego pokoju, gdzie Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie oraz Dakota malują sobie paznokcie i rozmawiają. Justin siada obok nich, ale te nie cieszą się z tego powodu. LeShaniqua i Josh są masowani, a gdy okazuje się, że to Blaineley masuje Josha spada na nią cegła. Jennifer patrzy na nią zadowolona. LeShawna i Harold siedzą na sofie uśmiechając się do siebie. Następny pokój nie jest tak luksusowy jak poprzedni, ale jest dość duży i przytulny. Owen płacze nad zdjęciem Pana Kokosa, a w tym momencie zjawia się Izzy, która również go opłakuje. Ann Maria psika lakierem zbliżającego się do niej Ezekiela. Cody siedzi pomiędzy Gwen i Trentem, którzy są nim znudzeni i lekko podenerwowani, gdy nagle Sierra bierze go i ciągnie w inne miejsce, co ucieszyło Trenta i Gwen. Zoey i Mike całują się, gdy drużyny odciągają ich od siebie. Kolejny pokój jest zwyczajny i nie ma w nim nic specjalnego. Geoff i Lightning skaczą tam na sofie zaraz obok grającego w grę Sama. Sofa załamuje się, na co Sam nie zwraca uwagi. Staci mówi cały czas do B, a ten jedynie przewraca oczami. Na stołówce DJ gotuje, a Cameron rozdaje jedzenie. Tyler i Brady jedzą jego kanapki z radością, przez co rozzłoszczony Chef podaje im swoje, a oni mdleją. Heather i Duncan jedzą razem, lecz gdy Duncan chcę ją pocałować, ona odpycha go. Courtney podgląda ich zacierając ręce. Jeanette patrzy na Camerona, niosącego stertę talerzy. Gdy podstawia mu nogę, ten się przewraca, a kamera przechodzi do lochów, gdzie Eva, Jo oraz Brick robią pompki, na co Bridgette i Dawn patrzą ze zdziwieniem. Kiedy nagle obok nich przebiega mysz, Bridgette ucieka, a Dawn ją głaszcze. Noah leży wycieńczony, a Scott podrzuca bombę przez małe okienko, a gdy ona wybucha sceneria zmienia się i wszyscy znajdują się na ringu. Alejandro wciska przycisk i wszyscy z niego spadają, a na nim pojawia się logo. Pokój 125px Bridgette patrzyła przez okno. Eva, Jo, Justin i Zoey siedzieli przy stoliku Eva: Jak mogliśmy przegrać?! I to jednym punktem! Jo: Już lepiej, gdybyśmy przegrali… Przynajmniej nie mielibyśmy kuli u nogi… Zoey: No ale postarała się ostatnio na zadaniu… Eva: Ale za mało! Przecież nie mieliśmy pierwszego miejsca, tylko drugie! Justin: No dobra, przecież zdobyła więcej punktów niż ty, Eva… Eva: Grr! Zoey: Ale się starałaś, co jest najważniejsze! Justin: No tak minimalnie, ale się starałaś… Eva spojrzała na ich dwójkę Zoey: Ja lepiej wyjdę… Justin: Emm… Ja też! Eva wstała, a Zoey i Justin wyszli Eva: Tylko po co my mamy z nimi sojusz… Przecież nikt nas nie wywali… Jo: No wiem, ale po Bridgette będzie naiwna Zoey, a następny będzie Justin i zostaniemy we dwie! Eva: I wtedy wygramy! Jo: No pewnie tak… Jo przewróciła oczami Jo (pokój zwierzeń): 'Nie mam zamiaru walczyć z Evą, ani co gorsza dzielić się z nią nagrodą! Jest zbyt silna, ale i tak mnie nie pokona. Choć dla bezpieczeństwa… Justin przecież nie będzie się starać o wygranie tego! Pokonanie go to będzie pestka! ''Jo uśmiechnęła się do Evy Apartament 125px 125px Izzy żonglowała butelkami, Zilla trzymała stare liczydło w jednej ręce, a w drugiej coś zapisywała, Oskop „flirtowała” z masażystą, Courtney i Duncan rozmawiali ze sobą, Heather i Jeanette bacznie ich obserwowali, a pomiędzy nimi stała Lindsay. '''Courtney: Po co ty mnie całowałeś? Duncan: A podobało ci się? Courtney: Może tak, może nie. A tobie się podobało? Duncan: Szczerze, to tak… Trochę bardziej niż tak… Courtney: Hihi… Duncan zaczął się zbliżać do Courtney Courtney: Ale wiesz, trzeba to dobrze przemyśleć... Duncan: Zaraz... co? Courtney: No bo nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł, tak wiązać się po raz kolejny... Duncan: A co tu jest do myślenia? Courtney: Po prostu wolę, abyśmy zaczęli chodzić po programie, a nie w trakcie jego trwania... Duncan: Szczerze, to ja nie mam nic przeciwko... Courtney: Tak myślisz? Duncan: Tak! A co miałoby pójść nie tak? Courtney: A nie pamiętasz poprzedniego sezonu? Duncan: Ale tym razem tak się nie stanie! Jeśli będziemy w sojuszu z Heather, to... Courtney: Co?! Chcesz sojuszu z Heather? Z Heather?! Duncan: Nie rozumiesz... Courtney: Co ty knujesz? Duncan: Nic, potrzebujemy jej do wywalenia Jeanette! Potem pozbędziemy się Heather! Courtney: A co z Lindsay? Duncan: Przecież owinęłaś ją sobie wokół palca... Courtney: I dlatego Heather nie jest nam potrzebna! Duncan: Owszem jest... Bo Lindsay zawsze przez przypadek może wyrzucić nas... Courtney: Ale tego nie zrobi! Duncan: Courtney... Courtney: Ona jest po mojej stronie i dlatego nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru... Duncan pocałował Courtney Courtney: Okej... Duncan: Czyli dasz się przekonać na ten sojusz? Courtney zarumieniła się Courtney: No dobrze... Duncan pocałował ją w policzek i kierował się w stronę wyjścia. Po drodze pokazał Heather kciuk do góry. Widziała to też Jeanette. Jeanette (pokój zwierzeń): 'Oni na serio myślą, że jestem jakaś ślepa?! Widziałam, co oni knują i mówiąc szczerze to jestem pod wrażeniem Heather. Co jak co, ale żeby przeciągnąć na swoją stronę Duncana i jeszcze zmanipulować go do takiej desperacji to jest nie lada wyczyn... Ale ich zniszczę! Tylko od kogo zacząć? '''Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): '''O Courtney, jesteś taka naiwna i zarazem pewna siebie... Widocznie się zmieniła po ostatniej kłótni, ale nadal jest olśniewająca! Znaczy tak samo dumna, jak przed naszym rozstaniem! Jej wysokie ego zasłoniło jej świat, ale i tak mi się uda ją wykorzystać do wywalenia Jeanette. '''Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): '''Duncan nadal na mnie leci... W sumie się nie dziwię, ale jednak... Tylko po co on chce zatrzymać Heather! Jej nie można ufać! Każdy sezon mnie w tym upewniał coraz bardziej! ''Do żonglującej Izzy podchodzi smutna Oskop i też zaczyna żonglować '''Izzy: Co się stało? Oskop: To ten masażysta... Jest zaskakująco podobny do tego stażysty... Izzy: Tego ci cię wynosił z budynku? Oskop: On mnie zanosił do Limuzyny! Izzy: Bo wtedy wyleciałaś... Oskop: No i? Ale czułam pomiędzy nami chemię i teraz też to czuję! Izzy: Ale... Oskop: On mnie kompletnie olewa! Mam go dosyć! Czuję się, jakby widziały mnie tylko dwie osoby... Izzy: Ja jestem tą pierwszą! Zilla: A ja ciebie nie widzę! Oskop spojrzała na Zillę Oskop: Na serio? Więc tą drugą osobą musi być ktoś inny... Tylko kto? Zilla: Pewnie ktoś, kogo chciałabyś zobaczyć... Oskop: Wiedziałam, że to on! Oskop ponownie podbiegła do stażysty, tłucząc wszystkie butelki Lindsay: Co się tam stało? Izzy: Oskop potłukła butelki... Lindsay: Akurat. Ktoś tu ma nierówno pod sufitem... O, hej Zilla! Zilla: Nie przeszkadzaj! Liczę... Lindsay odeszła zdziwiona, a Izzy spojrzała na Zillę Zilla: No co? Przecież to tylko Lindsay... Lochy 125px Jennifer siedziała sama Jennifer: Jaka pustka... Teraz wiem, jak się czuje Izzy i dlaczego jej zaczęło odbijać... Nagle przed Jennifer pojawiła się druga Jennifer Jennifer: Nie! Ja nie mogę ześwirować! Nie w telewizji... Druga Jennifer zaczęła do niej machać Jennifer: Spadaj, Jenny! Nie dam się tak łatwo! Jennifer uderzyła z pięści w wymyśloną Jenny, a ta się rozpłynęła Jennifer: Uff! Nagle Jennifer pojawiła się obok niej Jennifer: Aaa! Jennifer wybiegła z lochów Korytarz 125px Zoey i Justin idą korytarzem Zoey: Szkoda mi Bridgette, jest taka samotna... Justin: Tylko nie kombinuj, bo one zaczną coś podejrzewać! Zoey: Wcale nie kombinuję, ale muszę jakoś odzyskać zaufanie do Bridgette... Zoey (pokój zwierzeń): '''Wiem, że to ja to wszystko zrobiłam i teraz muszę to jakoś odkręcić... Tylko jeszcze nie wiem jak! Bridgette nie chce się do mnie odezwać, a ja tak bardzo chcę się z nią ponownie zaprzyjaźnić! '''Zoey: Ale jakby co, to mogę na ciebie liczyć? Justin: No pewnie! Ja zawsze będę cię wspierał... Justin mówił to do siebie, trzymając lusterko w dłoni Zoey: Dzięki! Zoey przytuliła Justina Chris (przez megafon): 'Frajerzy! Czas na zadanie! ''Zoey pobiegła na zadanie, a Justin patrzył na nią i wypuścił lusterko z rąk 'Justin (pokój zwierzeń): '''Ta Zoey jest zbyt... dobra! Jest taka naiwna i taka dobra... Dlaczego ona jest taka?! Może wszystko zepsuć! Zadanie 125px125px125px125px ''Drużyny przyszły i zajęły wyznaczone miejsca '''Chris: Co za zbieg okoliczności! Teraz już mamy dwie drużyny po jednej osobie i dwie drużyny po pięć osób! Heather przewróciła oczami Chris: Dlatego będą dzisiaj dwa zadania... Jedno pomiędzy Luzakami i Wojownikami, a jedno między pozostałymi, czyli Jennifer i Izzy. Oba będą polegać na tym samym, ale jest pewna różnica... Zacznijmy od Luzaków i Wojowników... Podszedł do drużyn Chris: Zmierzycie się 1 na 1 w walce o to, kto najszybciej zje pewne danie... Osoba, która przegra, zmienia się z następną i tak cały czas. Drużyna, która straci wszystkich zawodników, przegrywa i wyeliminuje kogoś. Natomiast jeśli chodzi o was... Zwrócił się do Jennifer i Izzy Chris: Wy nie będziecie walczyć... Dziewczyny uśmiechnęły się Chris: Wy będziecie musiały zjeść wszystko! Przerażone dziewczyny spojrzały po sobie Jennifer: Co? Chris: Macie dowieść, że wasza drużyna powinna nadal być w grze... Dlatego, jeśli zadanie Wojowników i Luzaków się zakończy, a któraś z was nie zdążyła zjeść wszystkich świństw... To ta drużyna wyleci razem z kimś z drużyny, która przegra... No więc zaczynamy! Jennifer i Izzy spojrzały na stoły. Na każdym z nich było 9 talerzy, a każdy skrywał coś innego. Jennifer zdjęła jedną pokrywkę i zobaczyła dużą tarantulę Jennifer: Ja nie wiem, czy chce to robić... Ona jest żywa... Chris: Zostawmy je z Chefem, on je przypilnuje, aby nie oszukiwały. A my rozpocznijmy pierwszą walkę! Kto weźmie w niej udział? Czas na narady... Pierwsza bitwa Chris: Wybrani do pierwszego starcia, podejdźcie do stołu... Do stolika podchodzą Bridgette i Duncan Chris: Wasze danie to... Odkrywa pokrywkę Chris: ... 10 larw! Na pewno dacie sobie radę! Duncan: Do dzieła! Bridgette: Fuj! Chris: Gotowi? Start! Duncan zjada jednego po drugim, natomiast Bridgette zbliża jednego do ust Bridgette: Ja nie dam rady! Jestem wegetarianką... Eva: No błagam! Każdy da radę to zjeść... Kamera przenosi się na Jennifer, która zjada jednego i zaczyna wymiotować Eva: Nieważne... Zoey: Spróbuj chociaż jednego, wierzymy w ciebie! Jo: Mów za siebie! Bridgette włożyła go do ust, jednak w tym czasie Duncan zjadł wszystkie Chris: Duncan wygrywa! Duncan podniósł rękę do góry, a Bridgette wypluwa larwę Bridgette: Wybacz, tak naprawdę nie miałam zamiaru ciebie zjadać... Idź na wolność! Bridgette położyła go na podłodze, a on uciekł Chris: Okej, a więc Bridgette przegrywa... siadaj na ławce. Za to Duncan zmierzy się z następną osobą! Druga bitwa Chris: No więc, kto zmierzy się z Duncanem? Duncan: Czekam na dobrego rywala... Jo: Jak chcesz... Zmierzysz się ze mną! Jo wstała i podeszła do stolika Duncan: Phi! Poradzę sobie z tobą... Jo: Nie bądź tego taki pewny... Chris: Wasze danie to skorpiony... Do dzieła! Na każdym talerzu znajdowały się trzy skorpiony. Oboje wzięli po jednym do ręki i usiłowali go przełknąć Duncan: On mnie uszczypnął! Jo: Nie zachowuj się jak dziewczyna! Po raz kolejny kamera skierowała się na Jennifer, która uciekała ze skorpionem przyczepionym do jej nosa Jo: No błagam! Ona na serio jest taka beznadziejna? Chris: W końcu to drużyna Modelek... Jo zjadła pierwszego skorpiona Jo: Hmm... Nie jest taki zły! Duncan: Nie, właśnie że jest! Jeanette zaczęła się śmiać Jeanette: Ty na serio nie dasz rady tego zjeść? No błagam, to tylko głupi skorpion! Duncan: Dam radę! I to wygram! Duncan z trudem przełknął pierwszego skorpiona, a Jo w ręce trzymała ostatniego Jo: Sory, Duncan, nic osobistego... ale przegrasz! I to z dziewczyną! Jo zjadła ostatniego skorpiona Chris: Duncan przegrywa! Jeanette zaczęła się śmiać, a Duncan rzucił jej skorpiona Duncan: I co teraz? Jeanette wzięła go i zjadła z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy Duncan: Okej... Jeanette (pokój zwierzeń): '''To była najpaskudniejsza rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek zjadłam! To w ogóle jest jadalne? Ale mina na twarzy Duncana to była zapłata za to! Jestem z siebie dumna! '''Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): '''Jak ta Jeanette mnie denerwuje! Nie mogę jej dłużej znieść... Ona musi wylecieć przede mną i tak się stanie! Trzecia bitwa '''Chris: Kto następny? Luzaki patrzyli po sobie, a Duncan założył ręcę widząc przestraszone dziewczyny Chris: Nikt nie chce się zmierzyć z Jo? Courtney: Lindsay, twoja kolej... Lindsay: Ale ja nie chce... Heather: Idź! No już! Lindsay wstała i spojrzała na dziewczyny Jeanette: Lindsay, trzymam za ciebie kciuki... Jeanette uśmiechnęła się sztucznie, a Lindsay uradowana podeszła do Chrisa Jeanette (pokój zwierzeń): '''Phi! Naiwna... '''Heather (pokój zwierzeń): '''Co miało znaczyć to "ja trzymam za ciebie kciuki"? Czy ona stara się przeciągnąć Lindsay na swoją stronę? Co za desperacja... Ale niech myśli, że ja, ona i Lindsay pozbędziemy się Duncana... Choć prawda jest inna... '''Chris: No więc... wasze świństwo to... ślimaki! Na każdym talerzu znajdowało się 10 ślimaków Lindsay: Aaa! Że co? Jo: I to tyle? Ślimaki? Bułka z masłem... Chris: Skoro tak mówisz... Start! Jo wzięła jednego i zaczęła gryźć Jo: No może to będzie trochę trudniejsze niż myślałam... Lindsay: Weź nie żartuj! To jest jak guma... Jo: Tak żywa guma pełna śluzu... Jo przełknęła pierwszego, a Lindsay wypluła ślimaka Lindsay: Skończyłam! Courtney zrobiła facepalm Heather: Masz go zjeść! Całego! Lindsay skrzywiła się Lindsay: Fuj! Nie przełknę tego... Chris: Czyli się wycofujesz? Przynajmniej oszczędzisz nam czasu... Lindsay: Okej... Nie chcę go jeść... Courtney: Co? Chris: Czyli Jo wygrywa po raz drugi! Lindsay, usiądź na ławce przegranych Lindsay usiadła obok Duncana i Bridgette U Jennifer i Izzy Izzy miała już trzy talerze puste, aktualnie jadła tarantulę Izzy: No chodź, moja mała! Powiedz, że jesteś pyszna! Chef patrzył na nią rozcarowany Chef: No zjedz ją po prostu! Izzy: Ale ona jest prześliczna! Jennifer: Prześliczna? Ona jest obrzydliwa! Jennifer jak na razie skończyła jeść larwy Chef: No to już chyba wiadomo, kto wyleci... Jennifer: Nieprawda! Dam sobie radę! Nie mogę zawieźć Modelek! Jennifer wypiła krew Jennifer: Fuj! Zaraz chyba puszczę pawia... Chef westchnął i spojrzał na Izzy Chef: Izzy... A gdzie jest tarantula? Izzy: Oskop ją zjadła... Chef: To dobrze... Kto ją zjadł? Jennifer: Nie bój się, już jej nie ma... Chef: Uff... Jennifer: Tylko nie mów, że boisz się głupiego pająka... Chef: Nie? Czwarta bitwa Chris: Jak na razie nikt nie może pokonać Jo! Jo: No kto jeszcze chce ze mną przegrać? Jeanette: Ja? Chris postawił przed nimi dwa kubki Chris: A oto i krew... Jeanette: Ludzka? Nie jestem wampirem... Chris: Nie, to jest krew jakiegoś zwierzęcia, tylko nie wiem jakiego... Jo: A co za różnica... I tak wygram! Jeanette: No dobra, tu się z tobą zgodzę... Chris: Też się poddajesz? Jeanette: Chcę zobaczyć jak ona pije tą krew... Jo wypiła cały kubek krwi Jeanette: Okej, teraz już się poddaję! Jeanette zadowolona usiadła na ławce Chris: Okej? Luzacy jak na razie stracili większość drużyny... Zostały tylko Courtney i Heather... Czy któraś z nich pokona Jo? Courtney: Tak! Chris: To było pytanie retoryczne... Kto jak kto, ale myślałem, że akurat ty załapiesz... Piąta bitwa Courtney i Jo stoją naprzeciw siebie, a pomiędzy nimi znajduje się stół Chris: Wasze danie to po prostu... Tarantula! Jo: Phi! Jadałam gorsze rzeczy... Courtney: A to jest coś gorszego... To znaczy, ja też... Chris: Start! Obie dziewczyny usiłowały ją zjeść, problemem było jednak to, że tarantula była żywa Courtney: Jak ja mam ją zjeść, skoro ona cały czas się rusza... Jo: Hej! Nie uciekaj! Tarantula Jo uciekła z talerza, a Courtney była coraz bliżej Heather: Dajesz Courtney! Jeszcze to wygramy! Courtney już zjadła prawie całą tarantulę Jo: Mam cię! Jo wrzuciła całego pająka do ust i zaczęła ją gryźć Chris: Która pierwsza przełknie tarantulę wygrywa! Obie przełknęły ją prawie w tym samym czasie, jednak jedna z nich była szybsza Chris: Wygrywa Courtney! Courtney: Tak! Jo: Niech to! U Izzy i Jennifer Izzy kończyła ostatnie danie, którym był koktajl Izzy: Pycha! Chef: Gratulację Izzy! Skończyłaś zadanie! Izzy: Yay! Chef: Teraz tylko zostaje Jennifer... Jennifer: Dam radę! Chef: Już to mówiłaś... ze sto razy... Izzy podeszła do Jennifer Izzy: Dasz radę, Jenny! Chyba nie chcesz odpadać z gry... Jennifer: No nie chcę, ale nie chcę też jeść tego... Wskazała na talerz ze skorpionami Izzy: One smakują jak kurczak! Dasz radę! Popijesz tym koktajlem i będziesz w grze! Jennifer: A co z tym? Izzy: Nie myśl o tym, zjedz skorpiony i wypij koktajl! Resztą się zajmę... Jennifer skrzywiła się, ale pokiwała głową i zaczęła jeść Siódma bitwa Zoey już siedziała na ławce, a Courtney nadal stała przy stoliku Chris: A więc z obu drużyn zostały po dwie osoby... Kto zmierzy się z Courtney? Eva czy Justin? Eva wstała z ławki Eva: Czas, aby ktoś cię w końcu pokonał! Courtney: Nie bądź tego taka pewna... Chris: Okej... Wasze danie to Balut! Courtney: Chyba żartujesz... Eva: Balut? A co to jest? Chris: No więc jest to... gotowane jajko wewnątrz którego znajduje się w pełni uformowany zarodek ptaka! Chris przeczytał to z małej karteczki Lindsay: Fuj! Eva: No w sumie, jadłam potrawy Chefa, więc to też dam radę zjeść... Courtney: Ja też nie mam zamiaru się poddawać... Chris: Okej... Nie mogę powiedzieć nic innego jak... Start! Eva włożyła całe jajo do ust i zaczęła wszystko przeżuwać, Courtney szło znacznie wolniej... Heather: No co jest Courtney? Dasz radę! Courtney: Staram się! Ona jest zbyt szybka! Widok na Evę przeżuwającą jajo Courtney: I ohydna... Eva przełknęła jajo Chris: I Eva wygrywa! Heather, los drużyny spoczywa w twoich rękach... Ósma bitwa Chris: Heather kontra Eva! Dla was coś tradycyjnego... koktajl! Heather: Koktajl... nie brzmi groźnie... Chris: Może wygląda normalnie... ale zobaczycie jak smakuje... Jeśli któraś z was zwymiotuje automatycznie odpada z zadania... Heather: Zapowiada się ciekawie... Eva: I tak nie masz szans... Heather: Chyba żartujesz... Pokonam cię i to z palcem w nosie! Chris: Odradzam takich zachowań... To nie jest wyścig... Obie musicie to wypić i nie zwymiotować... Justin automatycznie przechodzi do finałowej rundy... Justin: Finałowej? A na pewno muszę? Chris: Dość gadania... Pijcie! Heather powąchała koktajl Heather: Fuj! Eva: Nie pękaj! Chcę spróbować ostatnie danie! Eva wypiła cały koktajl, a jej brzuch zaczął burczeć Chris: Zaczyna się... Eva skrzywiła się, lecz nic się nie wydarzyło Chris: I Eva jest w finałowej rundzie! Jeśli Heather zwymiotuje, to Wojownicy automatycznie przegrają... Heather: Nie mam zamiaru się poddawać! Heather zaczęła pić z zatkanym nosem Chris: Jeszcze została połowa... Heather: Zamknij się! Heather skończyła pić Heather: Możemy przejść do następnej rundy? Chris: A nie masz ochoty puścić pawia? Heather: Nie? Chris: Akurat! Czas na finałową rundę! Dziewiąta bitwa Przed Heather, Justinem i Evą znajdowały się duże puste szklanki Heather: No to co będzie tym ostatnim daniem... Heather z trudem powstrzymywała wymioty po koktajlu, podobnie było z Evą Chris: Teraz sprawdzimy ile zmieści wasz żołądek... Oto jaja strusia... Cała trójka uśmiechnęła się Chris: ...surowe... Chris wlał do jednej szklanki całą zawartość jaja... Chris: Proszę Heather! To samo zrobił z pozostałymi dwoma Chris: Proste! Kto pierwszy, ten lepszy! Zaczynajcie! No i nadal obowiązuje zasada, kto puści pawia, odpada z gry! Heather i Eva westchnęły, a Justin zaczął pić Chris: Justin ma trochę łatwiejsze zadanie, bo nie jadł żadnego świństwa... Eva wypiła połowę szkalnki i puściła pawia Chris: Zostały dwie osoby! Heather czy Justin? Oboje byli na samym końcu. Chris: Heather, czy twój brzuch na pewno pomieści całe jajo, wliczając do tego poprzedni koktajl? Heather wypiła wszystko, ale jej brzuch zaczął burczeć Heather: O nie! Heather uciekła, a Justin skończył szklankę Chris: Justin zdobywa nietykalność dla Wojowników! Luzacy, ceremonia... Luzacy westchnęli Chris: A co u dziewczyn? Jennifer właśnie skończyła ostatniego skorpiona Chef: Obie dziewczyny wykonały zadanie! Jennifer: Ale... Izzy: Cii! Chris: W takim razie zostajecie w grze! Gratulacje! I dziś wyleci tylko jedna osoba... Spojrzał wymownie na Luzaków Chris: Jednak zanim wyjdziecie... Wszystkie osoby, które nie wygrały żadnej bitwy, czyli Bridgette, Zoey, Lindsay i Jeanette spędzą noc w Lochach! Eva, Jo i Courtney za to, że wygrałyście więcej niż jedną bitwę traficie do Apartamentu razem z Izzy i Jennifer! Reszcie, czyli Heather, Duncanowi i Justinowi zostaje pokój. Ale na ceremonii widzimy tylko Luzaków! Wszyscy rozeszli się Lochy, przed ceremonią 125px 125px Bridgette siedziała obrażona na Zoey, a pomiędzy nimi siedziała Lindsay Lindsay: Coś się stało? Bridgette: Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać... Zoey: Chodzi o to, że Eva, Jo i Justin chcą się nas pozbyć... Bridgette: Nie, oni się chcą mnie pozbyć, a ty postanowiłaś trzymać ich stronę! Odwróciłaś się plecami od swojej koleżanki... Zoey: Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo tego żałuję! Bridgette: Ale nadal jesteś po ich stronie? Zoey: No właśnie tu tkwi problem... Lindsay: W takim razie idź i powiedz im, że nie jesteś po ich stronie i tyle! Zoey: Próbowałam, ale Justin stara się mnie przed tym ochronić... Jeanette: Lindsay! Do mnie! Jeanette pociągnęła Lindsay za rękę i zabrała ze sobą Zoey: A jeśli ja namówię Justina, aby pozbyć się Evy, to wtedy mi wybaczysz? Bridgette: Na serio chcesz zaryzykować? Zoey: Zrobię wszystko dla przyjaciół... Bridgette przytuliła Zoey Zoey (pokój zwierzeń): 'Tak! Odzyskałam przyjaciółkę! ''Tymczasem u Lindsay i Jeanette '''Jeanette: Jesteśmy przyjaciółkami, prawda? Lindsay: No pewnie! Jeanette: I mogę ci zaufać w stu procentach? Lindsay: Tak... Jeanette: I będę pewna, że zrobisz to, o co ciebie poproszę i będę pewna, że mnie nie zawiedziesz? Lindsay: Emm... Czemu nie? Jeanette: To dobrze, bo mam pewien plan... Apartament, Przed Ceremonią 125px Wchodzi Duncan i podchodzi do Courtney Duncan: Ja i Heather głosujemy na Jeanette. Musisz być z nami, inaczej nam się nie uda! Courtney: No nie wiem... Dlaczego nie wyrzucimy Heather? Duncan: No błagam, ona jest beznadziejna w zadaniach, do tego miesza wszystkim i zwraca nas przeciw sobie... Wolisz mieć węża w drużynie? Courtney: Wężem nazwałabym Heather... Duncan: Pozbędziemy się jej, ale na razie jest nam potrzebna... Courtney: Ehh... Duncan: Mogę ci zaufać, prawda? Courtney: No wiesz... przemyślę to. Duncan: Nie ma co tu myśleć! Jeśli chcesz ze mną być, pozbądź się Jeanette... Courtney nie odpowiedziała mu, a on wyszedł Courtney: Dlaczego znowu w drużynie mamy Heather?! Nagle do pomieszczenia wbiega Lindsay Courtney: Lindsay? A co ty tu robisz? Lindsay: Jeanette mnie tu wysłała... Prosiła cię, abyś głosowała na Heather... Courtney: Jak to prosiła? Lindsay wybiegła z pomieszczenia Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): 'No i co ja mam teraz zrobić? Nie chcę, aby w grze była Heather, ale nie chcę też zawieźć Duncana... To będzie bardzo ciężka decyzja... Korytarz, przed ceremonią 125px ''Jeanette i Heather zmierzyły się wzrokiem '''Jeanette: Nadal działamy razem, prawda? Heather: Tak! A czemu pytasz? Jeanette: Dla pewności... Za dużo poświęcasz czasu Duncanowi... Heather: Pff... Zwodzę go tylko! Myśli, że trzymam jego stronę, a tu bam! Odpada! Jeanette: No tak... Taki efekt mnie satysfakcjonuje! Heather: Ale przeciągnęłaś Lindsay na swoją stronę? Jeanette: Spokojnie, Duncan dziś wyleci! Heather i Jeanette uśmiechnęły się fałszywie i poszły Ceremonia 125px Luzacy wchodzą na salę Chris: No i znowu kogoś stracicie... A zapowiadaliście się tak dobrą drużyną... Duncan: Nie trzeba było nam dawać nowej osoby... Wtedy wszystko byłoby w normie... Chris: Czyli twoim zdaniem to Jeanette jest winna kolejnej przegranej? Duncan: No pewnie! To ona zawaliła zadanie, gdy wyleciał Lightning! W dodatku sama wszystkich przekonała, aby wywalić najsilniejszego członka naszej drużyny! Chris: Chcesz powiedzieć coś na swoją obronę? Jeanette: Nikt nie jest dobry we wszystkim... Każdy ma jakieś wady... Duncan: Ale ty jak na razie nie pokazałaś, że jesteś dobra w czymkolwiek... Jeanette przewróciła oczami Chris: Okej, zanim zaczniecie się wyzywać... Przejdźmy do głosowania... Jeanette (pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie można ci ufać, jak dobrze, że miałam oczy otwarte, tak to bym tylko czekała na swoją eliminację... Na szczęście Courtney cię nie znosi... '''Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): '''Mam dość siedzenia na ceremonii i mam dość ciebie! '''Heather (pokój zwierzeń): '''To ja jestem królową tej gry, nie ty! '''Lindsay (pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie mam pojęcia, co teraz mam powiedzieć... '''Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): '''Ehh... Granie po obu stronach nigdy nie wychodzi na dobre... '''Chris: Mam wasze głosy i bezpieczna na pewno jest... Courtney! Courtney: Spodziewałam się tego... Chris: Lindsay i Duncan! Wy też nie otrzymaliście żadnego głosu! Lindsay: Łii! Heather: Jak to? Duncan zachował kamienną twarz, a Heather nieco zdziwiła się Chris: Heather czy Jeanette? Wszystko tak właściwie zależało od jednej osoby... Duncan puścił oczko do Courtney, a ta uśmiechnęła się. Zauważyła to Jeanette Chris: Jeanette... Jeanette: Tak? Chris: Jak myślisz, zostaniesz w grze, czy wylecisz... Jeanette: Nie przedłużaj, mów już czy zostanę w grze! Chris: Ehh... Chciałem powiedzieć ci to od dawna, Jeanette... Jeanette nie zmieniała zimnego wyrazu twarzy, jednak w jej oczach było widać przerażenie Chris: Ale to Heather dziś odpada z gry! Heather: Co?! Chris: Jeanette, masz szczęście! Jeanette: Nie, mam dobre przyjaciółki! Jeanette przytuliła Lindsay i przybiła piątkę Courtney, a na jej twarzy pojawił się nieznaczny uśmiech Chris: Ale to wzruszające! Szczerze, nie bardzo... Heather, Limuzyna czeka! Heather spojrzała na Jeanette, a ta jej pomachała Jeanette: Nie trzeba było kombinować... Jestem groźniejsza niż ci się wydaje! Heather odeszła bez słowa i wrzuciła chustę do pochodni. Tymczasem Duncan zdziwiony spojrzał na Courtney Duncan: Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Courtney: Proste! To mogła być ostatnia okazja pozbycia się Heather! Chris: No i zostało 11 zawodników! Kto wyleci w następnym odcinku? Oglądajcie Drużyny Totalnej Porażki! Koniec ;) Ankiety Jak ci się podobał odcinek? Świetny! <3 Nawet fajny ;) Taki sobie. Kiepski :/ Beznadziejny :( Której drużynie aktualnie kibicujesz najbardziej? Modelki Łamagi Luzaki Wojownicy A której najmniej? Modelki Łamagi Luzaki Wojownicy Któremu uczestnikowi najbardziej kibicujesz? Izzy Jennifer Courtney Duncan Jeanette Lindsay Eva Jo Zoey Justin Bridgette A któremu najmniej? Izzy Jennifer Courtney Duncan Jeanette Lindsay Eva Jo Zoey Justin Bridgette Kategoria:Odcinki Drużyn Totalnej Porażki